


Shut up and drive

by miss_trilby



Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Car Sex, Desire, Flirting, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_trilby/pseuds/miss_trilby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting and flirting, and driving through London in rush hour.  David and Lee are still working out what they mean to each other, but one thing's for certain...They drive each other crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> Based around David Mitchell's June Column in the Guardian/ Observer 'I'm happy to drift along with Google at the wheel. Ukip's another matter'  
> This story is a work of fiction and probably didn't happen.

David walked straight past Lee on the Piazza outside Broadcasting House. Lee jumped up and skipped the couple of steps between them, touching him lightly on the back of his jacket. David spun round and blinked at him for a second before realisation dawned.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh that's nice that is," Lee said pulling off his sunglasses. "I do a thoughtful thing like come to pick you up after a hard day at the office and all you can do is look disgruntled." He gave a cheeky smile, "Where's my kiss?"

"Well you needn't have bothered," David grumbled. " I have a cab booked."

Lee's smile dissolved. "Charming"

"Are you _spying_ on me, Lee?!"

Lee looked at him incredulously. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing... How did you guess?! Was it the fake moustache or the eye-holes in the newspaper?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not spying on you, David! I was doing a bit of shopping on Regent Street and thought it would be nice to surprise you, spur of the moment."

"Well it worked; I'm surprised. What were you shopping for?"

"Oh, you know...Loads of stuff," Lee said shrugging.

"Hence all the shopping bags," David said scornfully, indicating Lee's empty hands.

"Sunglasses," Lee said quickly. "I meant sunglasses."

" I got you those for your birthday last Summer," David snapped, walking off.

Lee rolled his eyes. Shit! "Okay," he sighed, jogging after him. "Truth is David... I needed to see you. I was going crazy."

"For _fucks_ sake keep your voice down," David hissed, "And put the glasses back on. I don't want people recognising you and thinking we're friends in real life. I have an image to uphold."

Lee laughed and put the glasses in his shirt pocket.

"I'd say we were a bit more than friends, David," he winked, " We crossed that boundary months ago when you decided you liked my cock in your mouth ...And the three other times since."

David stopped abruptly and gave an anxious look around. "Is that all I _am_ to you?" he whispered fiercely, "Some kind of sex toy?...You can't just come to FETCH me in your car, Lee, whenever you're feeling a bit amorous!" He took off again at a pace, jacket flying behind him in the breeze.

Lee swore and then had to move quickly to catch up with him again.

"It's hardly my fault when you're such a...a hot...fucking tease!" Lee said, a little too loudly somewhere behind David's right shoulder. David spun around and Lee watched his face flush. "I was dying, literally dying, David!" David shook his head in bewilderment and set off again, not looking at him.

"I was in a meeting, Lee! I can't just stop and keep everybody waiting whilst you...You _wank_ down the phone over me like I'm some kind of... sex line! I mean, what were you doing reading my column anyway!?"

"I was bored," Lee said sullenly. "How was I to know you were waiting there to turn my balls blue with your long, fucking grown-up words?"

David stopped again suddenly and whirled around to face him.

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose!" he hissed, "Ooh - I thought to myself - What _can_ I write that will pique Lee's interest, and sentence him to death by sexual frustration? ...Oh, I know!... _Political satire_!"

Lee grinned. "I'm not sure it came across as being overly political David. You mostly just talked about flying cars and shit."

"The truth is, Lee," David said pointing at him. "The truth is...That you know, that I know, that you know perfectly well what that article was all about. But as per usual, you're playing the fool in a pathetic bid to rile me, and it's not going to work."

"Fair enough," Lee conceded smiling cheekily, "Although you didn't have to announce to the Nation that you prefer someone else to be in control, David." He winked, " I thought that was a private thing."

"What!? I was talking about DRIVING!" David said, colouring again. "As you well know! I was drawing a rather clever parallel between relinquishing control of a vehicle and..."

"Bending over my sofa," Lee said, grinning.

David glanced around him again wildly and then licked his lips.

"Well, I was about to say _poor turn-out at the polling booths_ , but I suppose they both amount to the same thing really..." He fixed Lee with a challenging stare "...A kind-of resigned acceptance that you're just going to get _fucked_ anyway."

Lee narrowed his eyes. "Are you being political again?"

"Yes"

"Oh good. Keep talking."

David's eyes grew round. "And you're STILL doing it!...In public as well! Imagine if someone was to hear you!"

Lee shrugged. "It turns me on David. What do you expect me to do?!"

"I don't know Lee," David said dryly, " I hear Boris Johnson just wrote an eloquent little piece on EU bureaucracy. Perhaps you could go and pester him instead."

Lee grinned in admiration. "You know, the longer you make me wait David...The rougher it's gonna be."

There was a pause in which Lee noticed David's eyes soften and his lips part slightly. He licked them and swallowed.

"Fine!" he snapped sulkily, throwing his hands in the air. "Take me back to yours and do what you want!...I'm clearly not going to get any peace until you do." He set off again, striding ahead and Lee caught the familiar soapy scent of him in the breeze. He closed his eyes momentarily, breathing him in, and then sighed to himself.

"I must be fucking mad!....

...Well that's where you're wrong, David" he called, "Because I came to take you out to dinner."

David stopped again and turned, walking slowly back towards him. In the late afternoon sun his eyes were a rich mahogany flecked with gold. Lee groaned inwardly.

"You want to take me out to dinner?" David said scathingly.

"Yes. I've booked us a table. A nice little place on the outskirts. It's not exactly The Ivy, but I thought we'd be left alone."

David continued to stare and Lee found he had to look away.

"You're taking me on a DATE?" David said, slowly. "Like an ACTUAL date? In public."

"I thought we could make it look like a business meeting," Lee said, slightly embarrassed. "I've brought a briefcase and everything. It's in the car."

"Lovely," David sneered, "Perhaps we could get the Pope to take the minutes...Just in case there's still any doubt."

"Fine. I'll just cancel. It was a stupid idea anyway." Lee pushed a piece of gravel around with the toe of his shoe. David paused, then sighed, then took out his phone. Lee waited whilst he found the number.

"It's me," David said. "Would you mind awfully cancelling my cab? Yes...I've bumped into an old acquaintance of mine." Lee pulled a face and David narrowed his eyes at him. " Yes... Please send my apologies. Thank you." As David put his phone away, Lee looked at him with amusement.

"So I'm an _acquaintance_ now am I? "

"That was me being generous. Count yourself lucky I'm even speaking to you after today's shenanigans. "

"I'm sorry, today's shewhatigans?"

"Your behaviour."

"You sound like my headmaster."

"It was unacceptable!"

"Sorry, Sir."

"Shut up, Lee. You're driving me to despair."

"No David, that's where you're wrong; I'm driving you to the _restaurant_. You can kick back and relax, knowing I'm at the wheel...In full control." He winked, "Just try not to drool on my Italian leather seats."

"I'm not even going to reply to that."

Lee laughed and motioned towards a nearby side street.

"Your carriage awaits."

David glanced in the direction Lee was pointing and grimaced,

"If this is some ploy to get me up against the wall in a back alley..." but he didn't finish.

Lee sighed, "Do you know David, if all I wanted was a sex toy, I'd have picked one that was a bit more co-operative ... certainly a lot less lippy."

David's mouth was set in a tight line.

"Look, I'm sorry," Lee said, "This is all weird to me too you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yes...It is. As a rule I don't generally go around _dating_ blokes!"

"And you think I do!?"

Lee stared at him for a second or two before shaking his head in confusion. He gestured to indicate the both of them, "So why this then David, eh? Why this?"

There was a long pause in which David seemed to be searching the ground for the answers. "I don't know," he said quietly. Then he looked up and into Lee's eyes, "Maybe...maybe sometimes it's just about the person."

David broke eye-contact almost immediately. Spotting two girls looking in their direction he steered him quickly around by his elbow. Lee understood instinctively, offering no resistance, and they started walking.

"You make it sound simple," Lee said once they were far enough away. "And you're right; It should be!... It's just...well... It's a lot easier when it's just about the sex."

David hmphed. "As opposed to?"

"You know," Lee said shame-faced, "The mushy stuff."

"Definitely easier with a woman," David replied tetchily, "You wouldn't need a fucking briefcase for a start."

"Okay, so I was a little over-cautious with the briefcase," Lee said, "I thought you'd appreciate that. Obviously I was wrong."

They walked in silence for a while and Lee decided that David was probably sulking.

"Look, I'm sorry," Lee said genuinely, "If you were offended that is." He cast a flippant smile in David's direction, eyes twinkling.

"Wanna hold hands?"

David couldn't help but smile,  that was the problem with Lee; you couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Well that's a relief!"

"What is?"

"That was the longest I've ever known you to be serious for. I was beginning to think you were losing it."

Lee grinned. "Yeah well, you're not the only one with an image to uphold."

Spotting a break in the traffic, they crossed the road and entered the back street. He had expected David to laugh at that, or smile at least, but he stayed silent and Lee worried that he'd said the wrong thing. He stopped suddenly.

"Y' know, I'd kiss you right here... If you told me that's what you wanted." _Shit! What was that!?_ The words were out before he'd even had a chance to think about them. David definitely looked a bit startled too. Did some part of him _want_ to kiss David in public? David was staring at him now, with those big, gorgeous eyes. The thought of actually doing it terrified him and made him horny in equal measure.

David swallowed. There were still quite a few people milling about . _He didn't mean it...Did he?_ He looked into Lee's eyes, he couldn't tell. _Damn show! He's had too much practice at this._ He blushed at the thought of it, and although every fibre of him ached to call Lee's bluff he opted for self-preservation and forced a laugh, reaching out a hand to sweep his shoulder, relishing in the feel of that familiar floral shirt and the heat of his skin beneath. He smiled, lopsided and shy,

"Probably best not to. But thanks, you know...for the thought." They started walking again, and Lee was able to let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Fine," he replied shakily. "But I want you to know, I would have done it."

Whether it was just the adrenalin still coursing through him, but Lee realised with terror, and an ironic hint of disappointment that he actually would have done.

"So would I," David said, mainly just for bravado, "Only I expect you'd have wanted a blow-job in return and I'm not sure the general public are ready for that just yet." Lee laughed, feeling himself start to relax again.

"So we're back to this. Yes, David, I'm a bastard and I'm only in it for your body."

"I thought it was my smart mouth that did it for you these days." David's dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"That and those fucking eyes!" Lee groaned, "There should be a law against those eyes, you know!" He watched David blush again. "But anyway" he said, "That's all irrelevant because tonight, I'm not going to be thinking about your eyes...or how they'd look gazing up at me from..." David raised his eyebrows, and Lee cleared his throat. "Yeah, so.. I'll just be buying you dinner and then taking you straight home...to your house...And I won't even think about shagging you once. I promise."

"Really? Not even when I order the wine using the correct pronunciation?" David teased.

"Nope. Unless you order a Semillon...That could get a bit awkward."

David laughed generously and Lee looked away, suddenly embarrassed, aware that he was slightly hard already and if they didn't stop the flirting now, he'd end up with a hell of a lot more to be embarrassed about.

"How'd your meeting go?" he said, changing the subject. " Was it really with Brooker?"

David smirked. "No, of _course_ not Lee. I just said that on the phone to piss you off."

"Oh right. Well I suppose I'd better ring and cancel the serial killer then...If it's not too late that is."

David laughed "That's a bit drastic!"

"Sorry..Did I say serial killer?...What I meant to say was... 'Vet'."

David laughed again, looking confused, "vet?"

"Yes. Just like a crabby, old Border Terrier...Big needle...Put him out of his misery...Kindest thing, David."

David flashed him a look. "You're rather cute when you're jealous you know."

Lee pulled a face. "So what was it about then?"

"I'm not sure," David sighed, looking confused. "Admittedly, I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about you for most of it."

Lee grinned, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," David replied, bumping him with his shoulder. "There was this really annoying fly in there that wouldn't leave me alone, and for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Approaching the car, Lee's grin began to fade. He strode the last couple of paces with venom.

" The little fucking bastards!" he cried, snatching the parking ticket from the windscreen and holding it up to David's face. "Five minutes I've been here. FIVE MINUTES!"

David examined the ticket, "That's odd," he smirked. "It was issued almost two hours ago."

"Who are you? Inspector fucking Morse?"

David looked up at him, "You've been waiting for me for TWO HOURS?"

"I wouldn't call it _waiting_ exactly David," Lee said, snatching the ticket back and looking anywhere but at David. "I was doing stuff...Making phone calls...Thinking up ideas for my scripts...That sort of thing."

"You booked a restaurant and you waited for me for two hours!"

Now it was Lee's turn to blush and David had to resist the urge to push him up against his car right there in broad daylight, in full view of anyone who cared to look...Give him no option, twist his stupid, pointy hair in his fist and kiss him hard. They stood looking at each other, breathing heavily.

"Idiot," David whispered. "You fucking gorgeous idiot."

"HEY!"

The sudden voice startled them. Both David and Lee spun around. "Are you that bloke off the telly?" It was a boy, seventeen, eighteen maybe, tracksuit, baseball cap, bad skin. He was looking at Lee. "Yeah! You're Lee Mack you are!" he said, squinting at Lee. "I've seen you doin' stand-up." He wrinkled his nose, " I don't think you're that funny mate to be honest, but give us an autograph anyway, might be worth a few quid on eBay."

Lee blinked at him. "Course mate," he said good-naturedly. "It'd be my pleasure."

He held his hand out to David for a pen. David took one out of his jacket pocket and handed it over reluctantly. He watched as Lee scribbled on the parking ticket, folded it in half twice and held it out.

"Nice one," the boy smirked, snatching the ticket and walking off, not bothering to look at it. Lee looked at David. He was standing with his arms folded, watching him, a thin smile on his lips.

"What!?"

"Nothing."

Lee opened the car and they both climbed in.

"You know, it doesn't just get cancelled out because you gave it away." David said.

"I know."

He smiled suspiciously at Lee. "What did you write anyway?"

"What do you mean, what did I write? I gave him an autograph David, like he wanted."

David narrowed his eyes. "Le-ee?"

"Okay...Fine! I signed it Justin Bieber."  He grinned, "What!?...Well he didn't state a _specific_ autograph, did he!?"

" _Justin Bieber?"_ David said, staring at him in amusement.

"Yes," Lee said, smirking, " I also drew a cock...Don't look at me like that David! He deserves it! 'NOT THAT FUNNY'...Little shit!"

Lee's quick and fearless humour made David ache for him.

"You should probably take that as a compliment coming from the likes of him," he said looking out of the window by way of distracting himself. "I mean, I genuinely feel honoured not to be recognised."

Lee laughed through his nose,"True." He turned to grin at David then, tousling the tips of his hair self-consciously between finger and thumb. David glanced back at him, an involuntary double-take, and felt himself stiffen in response. Christ! Did he know what that did to him?

Lee saw the way David's startled eyes flicked over his hair once, and watched the colour creep into his cheeks. _Hah! Really?_ He grinned to himself. _Store that one away for future use._

They looked away at the same time. "I suppose you'll be wanting your pen back?"

"Of course." David looked a little sheepish, " Although with that tone of voice I can only ascertain you'll be withholding it until I've performed some sort of debasing sex act."

Lee twinkled back at him, "Let's not pretend that wasn't a request Mitchell...You dirty little bastard."

David groaned and Lee caught only a glimpse of his dark, lust-filled eyes before David's lips were pressed firmly against his own surprised mouth. His lips parted automatically and David was able to slide his tongue in, groaning into his open mouth. Lee broke away, flushed and slightly dizzy. _So, he wants it now does he? Typical. Well he can just go on wanting._

"Contrary little fucker, aren't you?"

"I insist on reserving the rights to be." He glanced down at the large hump in Lee's jeans and smiled shyly, " You didn't mean it did you? When you said you wouldn't take me home with you tonight."

"Of course I did David," Lee said adjusting his trousers and turning the keys in the ignition. "You know me...I'm not the sort to take advantage of someone on a first date."

David caught the twinkle in his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Second date...different story," Lee said shooting him a cheeky glance as he pulled into the road.

"There's going to be a second date?" David grinned.

"Well I thought we could do the cinema," Lee said straight-faced, "Or the zoo."

David laughed. "Seriously though, you're not really going to just drop me off? ...What if I don't want to go home?"

"Well you're a grown-up boy now David; You can go where you like."

"Oh _come_ on, Lee...You know perfectly well what I meant!"

Lee bit his top lip to disguise the mischievous grin that was threatening to break out, and reached over to switch the radio on. _Ignore him. Make him work for it._

"Oh I love this one." He nodded his head to the beat, joining in enthusiastically with the chorus.

David scowled and slid his hand across the gap between them to rest on Lee's thigh. He felt firm and warm and he was just about to venture further when Lee intercepted, picking David's hand up and dropping it back on his own knee. He tutted and kind of smirked, which made David crazy.

"I think it's Eurythmics. Don't quote me on that though." Lee tapped the wheel in time to the beat, clamping down harder on his top lip. "Nothing better than a good tune on when you're driving."

David turned his face away and looked out of the window. "I know someone who likes being sucked-off whilst he's driving," he began, in the most innocent voice he could manage. "Full speed on the motorway...Some might argue _that_ was better than music." David glanced sideward but Lee's eyes remained firmly fixed on the road ahead. He feigned disinterest.

"That'll be Carr then. Clearly got some kind of a death-wish. Fucking nutter." _Nice try Mitchell_

David could have sworn Lee was looking smug for a second, then it was gone. David folded his arms, staring out of the window and Lee waited patiently, until eventually David looked back at him slyly out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, the Newark By-election has thrown up some interesting results."

"Oh aye?"

"Yes. It seems tactical voting was the _modus operandi_ "

"Randy? Who's randy?"

"It's LATIN!" David's tone was scathing but he couldn't prevent a small, lopsided grin forming on his face. Lee shot him a playful smile.

"Oh I see. That'll be the reason for all those Roman orgies they kept havin' then." He looked back at the road, purposefully ignoring David's eyes which were threatening to burn a hole in him. "So what did Farage have to say about that then?"

"WHAT!?"

"Farage...Or could he not understand ancient Italian either?"

David's eyes widened. "I wasn't intending on actually DISCUSSING it with you, Lee!"

"Were you not?"

"No. I was just...Just trying to..."

"What? _Bore_ me into submission?"

David shook his head and stared, his grin more lopsided than ever. _Playing dirty are we David? Well take this..._

"I've told you, David...We're going to have a nice, polite dinner, you'll probably have a dessert wine...And then I'll drive you home, peck you on the cheek and wave you goodbye." He paused whilst he lifted a hand, stroking the tips of his hair whilst flashing David a cheeky smile, "And not once throughout all this will I be imagining how good you'd look stripped naked and tied to my bed."

David blinked and then swallowed, opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Traffic's a nightmare at this time," Lee said, smirking almost invisibly. He listened to David's shallow breathing, and noted the way he moved his jacket to cover his crotch. "Looks like you're going to be stuck in the car with me for quite a while."

"I could always do something to help pass the time," David muttered, a little awkwardly. "If you wanted that is."

"Not sure I'm in the mood for I Spy."

"Okay, FINE!" David cried, "What do you want me to do!?"

Lee glanced at him innocently, "Do about what, David?"

"You know perfectly well!" David spat, "You just want to hear me beg."

Lee didn't say anything, but his smug smile indicated to David that he was right.

"Okay, have it your way!...I'm _dying!_ " he whined in his best impersonation of Lee, "Literally _dying!"_

"Well that's just plagiarism. I'm sure you can do better than that, David...There must be loads of long-winded synonyms for 'desperate.' "

"Fuck off"

"Beg me"

"Don't be so ridiculous!" David folded his arms and scowled out of the window.

"Fine," Lee smirked, "Please yourself." He sighed as he pulled to a stop behind a queue of cars. "This could be a hell of a long journey though, if you're just gonna sit there sulking, just sayin. " David said nothing. Lee tapped the wheel and hummed along to the radio for a few minutes, biding his time. "You know, this track was on the first album I ever bought."

"It's shit."

"You're very grumpy today David, if you don't mind me saying."

"I do."

Lee pulled a face. "Are you running low on syllables or something? Coz normally, I'd say there's more than enough to go round."

"Screw you...There's two more."

The queue began to move and Lee smiled as he put the car into gear. "I am liking your filthy mouth tonight Mitchell," he said slyly, "In fact, do you know what I'd like to do? Right now?... I'd like to put my cock in it. I won't...But I'd like to. Just so you know."

David shifted in his seat, lips pressed together. He was more than hard now.

"Just climb over you," Lee continued, "Thumb your lips apart and shove it in...All the way to the back of your throat. Then fuck that sarcastic little mouth of yours, hard!... Oh look! Selfridges have got a sale on." He brought the car to a stop at another red light and turned to look at David, his eyes alight. He was pleased to see David flushed and practically panting.

"What's the matter David? You're looking a little flustered there. You must _really_ like Selfridges." Lee looked away, feeling triumphant, despite his own erection straining at his trousers.

"Le-ee"

"Hm?" There was a pause.

"Please" It was a whisper, barely audible, but it made Lee's cock ache.

"Pardon, David?"

David swallowed and turned to look at him then, his eyes wide and wild. "Please Lee," he breathed, " I need you to... to just..." and then David lunged, wrapping his fingers in Lee's hair, hot shuddering breaths against his mouth. "Oh God! Tell me what you want to do to me again. "

The lights turned green and Lee pushed him away firmly, slamming him back against his seat. David sat there panting, looking at Lee's flushed neck and his mussed up hair and the slight tremble of his hand on the gear stick.

"Fuck, David!" Lee cried, sliding the car into gear and pulling off. "I'm driving here! You can't just do that!" He dragged a hand across his mouth. Christ, he was hard!

David just looked at him with his huge, dark eyes... "Fuck me Lee."

David's words rolled over him like a distant low rumble of thunder, down through his belly and into his groin. A prickle of electricity down his spine, goose-bumps forming on his arms. He groaned softly.

"Say it again."

David swallowed. "I can't now can I? Not now...Not now you're waiting for me to say it."

Lee brought the car to a stop at another red light and turned to him. " If I remember right David, half an hour ago - according to you - I should have been on some kind of a register. Now you're begging me!?" He adopted a sing-song tone, " I want to hear you say it again."

"Could you not have thought of a more degrading term?!"

"I can think of several more degrading _positions_." Lee said, "One-You on your knees apologising, two-You on your knees sucking my cock, and three-you on your knees apologising AND sucking my cock."

"Fine. Now can we please just go to yours?"

"No. We can't. I'm going to put you through the misery of a date with me David, because you deserve it, and also despite what you think, I actually like you and I'd quite like to spend some proper time with you."

David gave him a shy, cynical smile. "You _like_ me?"

"Okay, that might have been a slight exaggeration. It's probably more of a fondness, David, bordering on indifference." He flashed a smile and David returned it.

"For you that's almost romantic."

"I wouldn't go that far."

David grinned. "And afterwards?"

Lee looked into his big, dark eyes and grinned. "Well afterwards, David- In the words of the band Nine Inch Nails... I'm gonna fuck you like an animal."

David groaned and lunged again, his left hand running over Lee's shirt front, teasing open a button to slide his hand inside and over his chest. Kissing him harder this time, pushing a tongue into his mouth, tasting him, moaning against his parted lips. And this time Lee kissed him back, a shuddery intake of breath, twisting in his seat to push his fingers into David's hair, gripping, slightly too hard, groaning back against him, hot and carnal. A blast of a horn and Lee realised he'd missed the lights change. He pulled away from David, flustered, putting the car into gear, stalling.

"Shit! Will you please stop doing that, David!?" he panted, starting the car again. " I'm hard as a flippin' rock here!"

"Shut up and drive," David ordered as his hand crept over on to Lee's thigh again, and this time Lee didn't take it off. He took a right at the lights and held his breath as David's nimble fingers traced the outline of his erection through his jeans.

"Christ! If I have to pull over, David, you're gonna get it so damn hard!"

David visibly shivered at that. "Oh, am I?" He said flirtatiously, "So you're just going to pull up at the side of the road and fuck me on the back seat now are you? Crikey!"

"Don't think I won't, Mitchell. It's fairly standard where I'm from."

David licked his lower lip, smiling. "You have no idea how hard that makes me," he whispered. He glanced up. They were headed out of the centre now, the traffic was easing. "I'm going to undo my seatbelt now." David said, slightly shakily. "Keep your hands on the wheel, Lee...And whatever you do, don't fucking crash into anything. Okay?" He paused, watching Lee swallow. He was breathing heavily and his eyes looked slightly glazed. David wondered if he should also remind him to keep his eyes open. "I'm going to undo your jeans now."

"David, If you dare, I swear I..." David's fingers moved slowly to Lee's fly and began to work the buttons open.

"Stop," Lee murmured unconvincingly, as he shunted his hips forward a little to give David better access, gripping the wheel harder as David began to stroke him. " I thought **I** was supposed to be the one in control here."

"You're in control of keeping us alive. I'm just in control of how hard you come."

"I hope you know," Lee rasped, "That what you're doing here...Which is completely illegal by the way...This wasn't my idea. I'm not to blame."

"I know," David replied, with a smug smile, "This time it's all my doing."

Then David was leaning over him, his head in his lap.  As Lee felt David's warm, wet mouth slide around the head of his cock he pushed the car into fourth and grinned to himself. When it came to winning by letting David think _he'd_  won... it wasn't essential to be a smart, handsome, cocky little bastard...But it certainly helped.


End file.
